Anime Insanity
by Shadow Dragonia
Summary: (Canceled) Me, My freinds, my pets, and alote of anime characters put together equals pure Chaos. Read at your own risk.
1. Not again

Dragonia: Why do I put myself threw this just for your amusement. Well this is my Anime party, everyone should remember me, I'm the Author for crying out loud.

Penny: Hi everyone I'm back to.

Ruby: Same here.

Crystal: …………morons.

Jade: KITTY! Lets play.

Crystal: …………

Jyakyara: Hi.

Dragonia: Oh everyone this is my friend and guest Author. Shes going by Jyakyara in this story because her original name is also Dragonia and well we cant have two in one story. That would be confusing.

Jyakyara: What she said.

Crystal: Lets get this stupid thing started already.

Dragonia: Fine. Well you guys know what to do

Penny: Read.

Ruby: Review.

Jyakyara: And enjoy.

Dragonia: Hey that's my line! Well what they said.

Disclaimer: I don't own and of the shows I might mention in this story or any of the characters. Man that sucks.

Ch.1 Not again.

Dragonia- ZZZZZZZ

Penny- ZZZZZZZ

Ruby- ZZZZZZZ

Crystal- Morons.

Jade- * runs in the room yelling* HEY EVERYONE ITS TIME TO GET UP!

Dragonia, Penny, Ruby- AHHHHHH! 

Dragonia- Man, keep it down Jade.

Ruby- No kidding.

Penny- Go play with Crystal again.

Jade- OK!

Crystal- I hate you Penny!

Jade- * Jumps all around Crystal barking at her*

Crystal- …………………!

Dragonia- So what are we going to do today?

Ruby- Don't you remember?

Dragonia- Remember what? I had a lot of soda and candy yesterday, you expect me to remember things.

Ruby- Well you remembered everyones e-mail addresses.

Dragonia- I what?

Penny- You sent out e-mails to a bunch of anime characters for the party you were going to have today.

Dragonia- I WHAT!?

Crystal- * digging claws into Jades back* You moron you cant remember anything!

Dragonia- Another party! No not again not after last time! WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Crystal- Moron.

Dragonia- I probably don't want to ask this but, who did I invite?

Ruby- Umm, I forgot.

Penny- I remember some of them. You invited, Lance, Clair, Brock, and Misty from Pokemon. You invited, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Koga from Inu Yasha. You invited, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho. You invited, Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, and Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh. And You invited, Goku, Vegeta, and some other people from DBZ. Oh and you also told Jyakyara she could come.

Dragonia- Wow. I invited some cool people. Wait a minute, their all going to be in the same room together! Oh man!

Crystal- Can you say Total Chaos.

Dragonia- This is going to be like the video game party. NOOOOOO! * passes out on floor*

Penny- Ok now what?

Ruby- Don't know?

Jade- KITTY, KITTY, KITTY…….

Crystal- I hate dogs…….

Dragonia- * still passed out on floor*

Penny- ?

Ruby- ?

Crystal- ?

Jade- KITTY, KITTY, KITTY………

Crystal- ……….why me.

Ruby- You do know Jade is just dragonia's way of getting pay back for what you did to Link in your story.

Crystal- Don't remind me about that. I still have bruises from dragonia for what she did after my story was done.

Penny- Your lucky she didn't kill you.

Dragonia- * wakes up* Wha….whats going on?

Ruby- Oh yea this chapters over now isnt it.

Dragonia- Why didn't you guys end it!?

Penny- Don't know.

Dragonia- Why me. Anyways more coming soon. Please review. There now was that so hard?

Crystal- You say something?

Dragonia- ……………….


	2. ch2

dragonia: Why, why, why, why……….

Ruby: You know you could always cancel the party.

dragonia: I cant do that.

Ruby: Why not?

dragonia: Then we would have nothing to take up the next chapers.

Ruby: Oh.

Jade: KITTY, KITTY, KITTY……. * jumping around Crystal*

Crystal: ……………

Penny: * rolling around laughing at Crystal*

dragonia: OK?

Ruby: Dragonia, the story.

dragonia: Oh yea. Um, well, Uh, Oh just Read and Review. Oh yea and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Penny owns herself, Crystal owns herself, Ruby own herself, my friends own themselves, and my parents own me so I don't own anything. Poor me.

Ch.2

dragonia- * hiding behind a chair* If anyone shows up, I'm not here.

Ruby- OK.

*Knock at the door*

Penny- That was fast. * Answers door to find Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei* Hi.

Kurama- Hello, is this dragonias party?

Ruby- Hold on. * walks over to the chair* dragonia Kurama wants to know if this is your party.

dragonia- Shhh, I'm not here. By the way, whos here?

Ruby- Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

dragonia- HIEI! * runs out from behind the chair and over to door* Hi there, welcome to my party.

Ruby- That was quick.

Kuwabara- Hey your cute.

dragonia- Yea, yea. * shoves Kuwabara out of the way* Hi Hiei.

Kuwabara- Hey.

Hiei- Can I help you? 

dragonia- Actually you can, could you stay here with me forever, and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and………

1 hour later

dragonia- And ever and ever and ever……Huh.

Everyone else- ZZZZZZZZ

dragonia- HEY! WAKE UP!

Everyone- Huh……

dragonia- * gets mad and sits down on couch*

Ruby- Ok?

*Knock at the door*

Penny- I got it. * answers the door, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Malik and Kaiba are at the door* Welcome to the party.

Yugi- Thanks.

dragonia- * notices whos here and runs to the door* HI YAMI!

Ruby- Not again.

1 hour later

dragonia- and ever and ever and ever……….. HEY!

Everyone- * asleep again*

dragonia- I hate you guys!

Crystal- We hate you to.

* Knock at the door* this is going quick.

dragonia- Now what? * for once, answers the door* Welco……HEY LANCE! * at the door are Lance, Brock, Misty, and Ash*

Ash- Hi.

dragonia- Yea hi, welcome to my party Lance.

Ruby- Oh no not again!

Penny- Stop her before she starts.

Joey, Kurama, and Kuwabara- * go to door and drag dragonia back to the couch*

dragonia- HEY, LET ME GO!

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lance- ?

dragonia- Errrrrr….LET ME GO!

Joey, Kurama, and Kuwabara- * holding her down to couch while Crystal happily ties her legs and arms down*

dragonia- LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruby- Not right now. If we untie you you'll go crazy with those 3 here.

dragonia- So.

Crystal- Can we tape her mouth shut to, Please?

Ruby- No. We don't need to.

Crystal- Man…..

Jade- WOW, THERES LOTS OF PEOPLE HERE! HEY WHO WANTS TO PLAY, COME ON LETS PLAY LETS PLAY LETS PLAY………….

Ruby- Tape her mouth shut.

Crystal- * grins evily* 

Jade- * Jumping around barking at Brock* LETS PLAY LETS PLAY LETS PLAY……..

Brock- Could you hurry up………

Penny- That's it for chapter 2.

Ruby- To any of dragonias guest authors that weren't in this chapter, you will probably be in the next one.

Crystal- * Comes in with an empty roll of tape* Well that was fun.

Jade- * covered from head to tail in tape* cant……..move………

dragonia- WILL SOMEONE UNTIE ME!!!!!!!!!

Ruby- Not yet.

dragonia- ………..you'll pay for this!

Ruby- Yea yea, well please review.


	3. Fangirl Attack

dragonia: Untie me right NOW!

Ruby: Not happening.

Penny: Sorry about this.

Crystal: This story just keeps getting better.

dragonia: Your enjoying this arnt you?

Crystal: Every minute of it.

dragonia: Damm cat!

Jade: HEY NEW CHAPTER STARTING!

Penny: Oh yea.

dragonia: Untie me so I can start it!

Ruby: Ummm, no. Everyone welcome back to the party. Dragonia's still tied up, Jade got out of the tape cast Crystal put her in.

Jade: TAPE TASTS GOOD!

Everyone: ?

Penny: OK? Well Read, Review, and Enjoy.

dragonia: LET ME GOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Ruby: Not Yet!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the animals. BTW, if anyone wants Crystals shes for sale at a special low price of $0.00.

Crystal: HEY!

dragonia: Ok your right, who would pay that much for you.

Crystal: !

Ch.3 Fangirl attack

dragonia- You guys will pay for this!

Crystal- You say something?

dragonia- AHHHH!!!!!!!!

Ruby- What was that for?

dragonia- I don't know.

Everyone- Ok?

Kaiba- This was a waste of time.

Hiei, Brock, Lance, Kuwabara, and Malik- * nod in agreement*

Yugi & Yami- * get bored and decide to have a duel*

Joey- * in kitchen, guess what hes doing*

Penny- * being petted by Ash*

Jade- * Bugging the crap out of misty*

dragonia- Wow, this is boring.

Ruby- Yea.

Crystal- You know you have some really boring partys.

dragonia- Well I really cant do anything if I'm tied up now can I!

*Knock at the door*

Ruby- Huh, wonder who that is? * answers door* Hel……..oh no not more of them!

Jyakyara- Hey Ruby.

Catsiy15- Hello again white rat.

Ruby- I'm not a rat.

Catsiy15- Well you look like one.

Jyakyara- dragonia, why are you tied up?

dragonia- Ask the animals!

Penny- We had to she was going crazy over Hiei, Lance, and Yami.

Jyakyara- Ka…..Ka…..KAIBA!

Penny & Ruby- Not again!

Jyakyara- * runs over and strangles Kaiba in a huge hug*

Kaiba- Cant…..Breath…..

Catsiy15- Give me a break.

dragonia- Hey Catsiy can you untie me?

Catsiy15- Sure, hang o…….KURAMA!

dragonia- Hey what about me!?

Catsiy15- * tackles Kurama into a huge hug*

Kurama- Ribs……..Cracking…….

dragonia- Oh great, what about me!?

Carol- Hi everyone.

Ruby- Who are you?

Carol- One of Jyakyaras friends, and this is my Yami, Morrigan.

Morrigan- Hi.

Penny- Well you seem less crazy.

Carol- Tha…….MALIK!

Penny- Spoke to soon.

Carol- * does the same as the other 2*

Malik- Air……need……air……

dragonia- Oh come on! Hey Morrigan can you untie me?

Morrigan- Sure. * unties dragonia*

dragonia- FREEDOM!!!!!!!

Ruby & Penny- NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

dragonia- Now for some sweet revenge. * unsheathes sword and chases after Ruby, Penny, and Crystal*

Ruby & Penny- WE'RE SORRY!!!!

Crystal- NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Catsiy15- * Sitting on couch with Kurama and other fangirls* Go dragonia, get that cat!

Jyakyara- * still hugging Kaiba* Get her, get her. Make her pay for killing Mewtwo and Link!

Carol- * Squeezing Malik* What they said!

Tea- Your not supposed to hurt animals. What kind of a friend are you people? 

Jyakyara- AHHHH!!!!! Stop her before she gets started with that friendship crap!

Catsiy15, Carol, Jyakyara, and Morrigan- * Start attacking Tea*

Tea- AHHHH!!!!!! Yugi, Joey, Yami Help Me!

Yugi & Yami- * still dueling and ignoring Tea*

Joey- * to busy eating to care*

Tea- Some friends you are.

Misty- This is strange.

Everyone else- * all nod in agreement*

dragonia: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Oh sorry. Umm, chapters over so review and umm.

Jyakyara: Join us next time to see who survived.

dragonia: Nice choice of words.

Jyakyara: Thanks.

Catsiy15: Maybe more people will come next time.

Carol: Yea, more people for us to torture.

Morrigan: That sounds fun.

All 5- * Laugh evily with lightning in the background*

dragonia: PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	4. Run Away!

dragonia: * ZZZZZZZ*

Everyone: Umm………

Ruby: Any ideas?

Penny: Nope.

Catsiy15: Well she has to get up, who else is going to write the chapter.

Crystal: Hey I could…..

Everyone: NO!

Crystal: Errr, fine!

Jyakyara: DRAGONIA, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!

dagonia: * ZZZZZZZ*

Jyakyara: Well that didn't work very well.

Ruby: Hey I have an idea.

Everyone: What?

Ruby: Hey Jade!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Jade: WHAT RUBY WHAT YOU WANT YOU WANT TO PLAY I WANT TO PLAY HEY LETS PLAY……….

Everyone: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Ruby: Hey Jade, dragonia wants to play with you.

Jade: REALLY? * Jumps all over dragonia* WAKE UP LETS PLAY LETS PLAY…..

dragonia: Errrrr……….* shots Jade with Lightning* That's better….

Jade: * twitching on ground*

dragonia: Yea, well heres the chapter, read, review, and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Really, if I owned any of these shows you think I'd be writing this. No I don't own them.

Ch.4 Run Away!!!!!!!

Ruby, Penny, Crystal- * Twitching on ground* Owww……..

dragonia- Well I feel better.

Tea- * also twitching on ground* ……..

Jyakyara- That was fun.

Catsiy15- Torture is fun.

Carol- Speaking of torture, were did Malik go?

Malik- Uhh……….help……

5 mins later

Carol- * sitting on couch with Malik* What a fun party.

Malik- ……..

Catsiy15- * also sitting on couch, with Kurama* I wonder who will be the first to get back up?

Tea, Crystal, Ruby, Penny- * still on ground*

Jyakyara- * sitting on couch with Kiaba* Well that's one way to shut Tea up.

Everyone else- * over in corner of the room, away from the fangirls*

Misty- I think I want to go home now.

Yugi- Same here. Hey weres Yami?

Kuwabara- Shorty is gone to.

Ash- So is Lance.

Everyone- ?

dragonia- * outside* COME BACK HERE!

Everyone- ……..

Outside

Hiei- * sitting in a very high tree*

dragonia- Please come back down.

Hiei- No.

dragonia- Fine. Wheres Lance?

Lance- * ridding his Dragonite* Stay back crazy fangirl!

Dragonite- * shoots Hyperbeam at dragonia* 

dragonia- Ahhh!!!! Fine. Theres still one left. Oh Yami….

Yami- Crap……….

Back inside

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga- * just arriving*

Jyakyara- Inu Yasha or Kaiba, Inu Yasha or Kaiba………Kaiba.

Catsiy15- Koga………Kurama………cant decide……..

Carol- * still sitting with Malik*

Morrigan- * sitting with Carol and Malik*

Kagome- Um, I thought this was dragonias party?

Carol- It is.

Inu Yasha- Then were is she?

dragonia- * walks in from outside dragging Yami* Hi guys.

Yami- ………….

Malik- Hahahaha……

Yami- Shut up.

dragonia- Oh cool, You guys are finally here.

Sango- Yea, one question, whats going on?

Crystal- * finally up* You don't want to know.

Sango- ?

Yugi- Weres Joey?

In the kitchen

Joey- * passed out on floor infront of the fridge*

Back in other room

dragonia- Huh, someones missing…..

Ruby- Oh yea, Misty, Ash, and Brock left.

dragonia- What, why?

Penny- They said you guys are scary.

dragonia- …………

Lance- Wait, they left me here with these people!?

dragonia- Hey you came back it.

Lance- * pulls out pokeball* Stay back!

dragonia- Uh, ok.

Kagome- Maybe we shouldn't have come.

Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga- * nod in agreement*

dragonia: OK?

Catsiy15: That was a strange chapter.

Jyakyara: Yea.

Ruby: Umm…….

dragonia: Well I guess you can review now. * walks out of room*

Penny: Were are you going?

dragonia: Back to sleep.

Everyone: ?

Crystal: Lazy moron. * gets hit by lightning* 

dragonia: I heard that Crystal!

Crystal: * twitching on ground*


	5. authors note

Dear Reviewers,

Sorry about this but I have one huge writers block with this story. So don't expect a new chapter any time soon. I'll try to finish it as soon as I can. Sorry Laura. Later everyone.^_^

dragonia


End file.
